Home
by princessandthepen
Summary: My response to the 1000 word challenge. There's some foul language so if you're easily offended don't read.
1. Chapter 1

I couldn't help but write a response to the 1000 word challenge. I went over by a couple words (sorry). I did manage to get ephemeral into the story.

All mistakes are my own. If you find one please message me and politely let me know and I'll correct it.

Enjoy!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I leaned against the side of the SUV and watched as she walked into Trist. Her long legs highlighted by a short skirt and high heels that were more death trap than shoes. I wondered if I was making a mistake. Kelly had spent the last several days training with Lester and Hal she understood the job, the textbook version anyway, but she lacked instinct.

I tilted my head back and let out a long breath hoping to find my center. Only that place in my mind was eluding me. It'd been gone for a year. It left when _she_ did. I wasn't sure how to get it back.

The sounds of the nightclub filtered through my ear. Tank who was standing next to me asked for an update. He made a few adjustments to ensure everyone was covering Kelly's back. He looked at me to see if I wanted to change anything and I gave a single nod indicating I agreed with his call.

Kelly's throaty voice crossed the airwaves and I listened as she made contact with Fulton, the FTA. He offered buy her a drink. She made small talk while they waited on the bartender. Kelly gave a breathy laugh at something he said and I rolled my eyes.

Fuck when did I start rolling my eyes? Probably about the same time I started lying in bed for hours wondering what _she_ was doing. Kelly laughed again and I yanked the out earpiece. I cracked my neck for the thousandth time that day and let out another long breath.

"Looks like it's going to be a while," Tank said.

I just cut my eyes at him not responding.

"She'll get him out though. She's a professional."

"She's a hooker," I said.

"An escort," Tank corrected.

I rolled my eyes, again. Then before I realized I'd done it Tank's face broke into a shit eating grin. I glared at him hoping he'd let it drop.

"Have you talked to her?" He asked.

"No."

"She's in town. Lester saw her at Pino's with Mary Lou."

I shrugged one shoulder and turned to look at the entrance of the club. Kelly was slow, too damn slow. These meetings need to be ephemeral. The longer she was in there the less likely Fulton was to come out with her. I'd have to question Lester and Hal about her training.

"She's meeting Lester later. Here. After we get the guy they're going dancing."

I didn't move I didn't want Tank to know what he'd said affected me. But it did my heart was beating so hard I could felt it banging on my ribs. She was in Trenton. Stephanie was home.

"Keep your ears on Kelly."

"Don't pull that bullshit with me. You've been acting like an ass for a year. You miss her. Hell we all miss her."

"She made a choice. She left town."

"Did you tell her you didn't want her to leave?"

"They're coming out," Cal said exiting the back of the surveillance van.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The club was crowded but I needed to see her. I knew it was crazy but since I'd met her she was my greatest vice. I wasn't sure if I loved her or the chase. But, I knew that over this last year she'd been away I'd been miserable.

I passed through the crowd looking for them. For her. Then I saw Stephanie. She was dressed in a pair of skin tight jeans and a low cut top that gave me a glimpse of her long neck and pale skin. She was thinner and she'd cut her hair. But the curls were still wild and my hand ached to touch them.

Lester saw me across club and his lips tipped into a small smile. Then he grabbed her by the ass and pulled her body flush to his. I expected her to shove him away; to protest his actions. She didn't instead she ground her hips into his and gave him a smile I thought she only shared with me.

My hand that just seconds before had ached for her now clenched in anger toward my cousin. How dare he touch what belonged to me. Only she didn't she wanted freedom. She'd made that clear when she left. She wanted to make it on her own. It'd been hard but I'd honored her wish.

Before I realized what I was doing I was standing behind her. Lester knew I was there but never lessened his grip on her hips. Instead her pressed his face into her neck and dipped his knees lower bringing them closer together.

Jealously flared through me and I grabbed him by the throat pulling him off her. I tossed him off the dance floor following on his heels. I was going to kill him for touching her. He knew she was mine. Everyone knew she was mine; everyone but her.

I pushed him into the parking lot and before I could swing my fist I was stopped by her voice.

"Don't you dare hit him," she said. "He did nothing wrong."

She was right. I knew she was right but he'd touched her. He knew how I felt about her. He knew the hell I'd been living in since she left and he didn't even have the decency to tell me she was in town.

Lester stood a foot from me. To anyone else he looked calm. I could see he was lethal. He couldn't beat me we both knew that. He did, however, know how to hurt me. He'd already done it once tonight by keeping Stephanie from me.

I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and he smiled. The bastard smiled at me.

"If you want her this is your chance," he said quietly. "If you let her go this time you're a fool."

Slowly, I let him go and turned around to face her. She stood there fury in her eyes. Beautiful. Sweet beautiful perfection. I was in love with her.

"Babe."


	2. Chapter 2

I never planned a second chapter of Home so it's taken me a few days to plan what happens next. Thanks to everyone who read the first chapter and asked for more. So without further delay...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tank walked into my office carrying a cup of coffee and a stack of folders. He slid into the chair across from my desk and stretched out one giant leg. Since I hadn't acknowledged him yet he took a loud slurp of coffee and set his eyes on me. He knew I hated when he did that but the asshole wanted something and he was prepared to wait me out. Tank dramatically lifted the mug to his mouth and slurped again this time letting out a sigh when he was done drinking. I continued ignoring him trying to focus on the email I had been writing before he marched in uninvited and unwelcome. Tank prepared to take a third drink from his coffee and I cut my eyes at him from behind my computer screen.

"What?" I asked trying to pack as much authority behind my voice as I could.

"I heard you got you ass handed to you last night," Tank said with a smug little grin. "Santos said your woman ripped you a new one and then to add insult to injury she told you she's involved with another man, a Marine."

"Santos has a big mouth."

"At least he's got balls," Tank said before taking another sip of coffee. Thank god this time he swallowed silently.

"Is that all?" I asked hoping he'd take the hint and leave me the hell alone.

"Santos is taking her to lunch today. Pino's at noon. She's only gone out with the Marine a couple times. He's retired from the service after three tours through the Middle East. Went to college after he got out. He's a physical therapist at the VA Hospital. She wants to like him but she told Santos she thinks she putting him in the friend zone. Noon. Bring your A-game. She's going back to Texas tomorrow."

Tank disappeared through the door taking that damn cup of coffee with him. I sat staring at the empty doorway for a minute wondering how I'd come to this point. I was Ranger Manoso. I didn't chase women; they chased me. Only that wasn't completely true I'd been chasing Stephanie for years. Fuck. I cracked my neck and looked at the time on my watch. I had two hours to figure out what my A-game was.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I'd thought up a hundred scenarios and dismissed everyone of them. Stephanie wasn't the kind of woman the was wooed with flowers and jewelry. She knew the score when it came to my best moves. Hell I'd invited half my best moves just trying to get in her pants. The few times they'd worked had shocked the hell out of me. Looking back now though I realized she picked those times and they had less to do with anything I'd done and more to do with her desire and needs.

Stephanie liked the thrill of the chase. She thrived on intensity. Her best moments were always when she was working at top speed. That's how I'd kept her attention in Hawaii. We had gone sailing, snorkeling, body surfing, a helicopter ride anything to keep her adrenaline pumping. She was on the verge of letting her guard down to me when Morelli showed up and ruined everything.

That week with Stephanie taught me a lot about her. I came to understand that her relationship with Morelli was based on the same principal as all of our activities. If Stephanie gets bored she starts looking for a challenge, for her next adrenaline high. I'm convinced that's why she started fights with him over mundane issues like bread and peanut butter. It's this same need for excitement that led to her taking a job with a Private Investigator in San Antonio. It was something new, an adventure.

Adrenaline was the one thing I knew best. It was how I'd survived when I had nothing else to use. It was the strongest tool in my skill set. It was the one thing I could give her that she wouldn't refuse. She loves it, she's addicted to it. Then it occurs to me what I have to do.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

At ten after twelve I walked into Pino's prepared for all out war. I'd spent a little time in my apartment turning back time. While forty-five minutes isn't enough time to grow a ponytail it was enough time for me to find a shirt that fit like a second skin, my diamond studs, and enough body oil to make my biceps looked like they'd been buffed with Armoroil. I had also managed to strap on an extra gun and grab a pair of handcuffs. The look was one I hadn't worn in a while. It was a character I'd played early in our friendship, but I knew this Ranger would set her on edge. I was man enough to admit I needed every advantage I could get today.

Now standing in the doorway of this local pizza joint I felt like an idiot. But this was my plan and I wasn't giving up until Stephanie said she loved me while I was balls deep inside her. This was it game time. I cracked my neck and walked toward the table in the middle of the restaurant where she sat her back to me chatting away with the waitress.

Morelli sat a few feet away and he eyed me carefully as I walked past. He acknowledged me with a tiny nod of his head I returned the gesture and kept moving toward my target. Lester looked me over and tried to conceal a smile behind his menu. I would no doubt be hearing about this day for months if not years. The fact was if this brought her back to me I didn't give a shit.

When I approached the table Stephanie's eyes went wide as she took in my appearance. I thought I saw a fear in her eyes and I decided that I would prey on that emotion until I could get her alone. I leaned forward pressing my hands on the edge of the table flexing the muscles in my arms trying to make myself as scary as possible.

"We need to talk," I said in a low cool voice.

Stephanie reacted just as I knew she would. She was defiant, squaring her shoulders and crossing her arms across her chest. Her eyes held mine and if it weren't for the slight trembling in her jaw I would assume she wasn't nervous at all.

"I said everything I have to say to you last night," she hissed at me.

"Well I'm not done talking to you. Lester you're dismissed."

Lester started to slide out of the booth but Stephanie stopped him. I turned my glare onto him and barked dismissed this time with authority that couldn't be questioned. He dutifully left the booth and disappeared from view.

Once she realized she was alone I felt the real fight raise up in her. She swallowed hard and glanced around the restaurant nervously. It was fight or flight and I was prepared either way.

"Come on, Babe. Show me what you've got." I thought as I watched her eyes calculating her next move.

"Ranger I don't have time for this today. I promised Valerie I would go with her to pick the girls up from school then we're going out for ice cream."

I shrugged one shoulder and leaned into her space a little more.

"Are you going to let me out of this booth or am I going to have to fight you?" She asked her eyes blazing with anger.

Again I shrugged one shoulder and leaned down a little more into her space. I was pushing her and I knew she would eventually make a move to escape. I have to say she didn't disappoint me. Stephanie grabbed her soda and threw it in my face at the same time she attempted to slide out of the booth past me to freedom.

What she didn't count on was my reaction. Instead of wiping the drink from my face I grabbed her by the waist and hauled her across my shoulder and started walking toward the exit. We were settling this thing between us, today.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

One more chapter to go. Give me a couple days to get the words right and I'll post it for y'all. Thanks for reading and reviews are always welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry I know I said a couple of days and it's been longer but this should make up for the delay.

By the way when I wrote the last chapter I hadn't thought of Ranger as being a caveman or Tarzan type. In my mind he was trying to get the upper hand on a slippery slope. After rereading the chapter I was able to see where the idea came from. I guess that's the magic of story telling words can mean so many things to different people.

I've read over this but it's not been edited. If you catch a mistake message me and let me know nicely and I'll fix it. Thanks for reading.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I dropped Stephanie in the passenger seat of my Porsche 911 Turbo and slammed the door. I waited a beat to make sure the child locks were working then rushed to get in myself. Stephanie was frantic banging on the door and window trying to escape. I ignored her efforts slamming the car in drive and laying a mile of rubber on the Pino's parking lot. We fish tailed when I pulled into traffic and she went completely still. I counted to three and waited for her next move.

"What the fuck are you doing, Ranger?" She asked looking over her shoulder as the restaurant faded from sight. "Have you lost your mind?"

We passed a patrol car as we merged on to the freeway and he immediately pulled out behind us with his blue lights flashing. I looked in the rear view mirror and gave the car more gas. We weren't stopping.

I've been asking myself that for a year. "So it would seem," I replied.

Two more police cars joined the chase followed closely by Morelli's unmarked car. Stephanie's posture was stiff and I noticed she was clinging tightly to the door handle. She was on edge nervously glancing back every few seconds.

"You're going to end up in jail. They think you've kidnapped me. What were you thinking carrying me out of Pino's like that?"

I shrugged one shoulder and swerved into the right lane. The pack of cars chasing us, which had grown to six, switched lanes too. Stephanie watched over her shoulder her eyes growing wide as we all exited the expressway back onto the streets of Trenton.

I made a couple of quick right hand turns and lead the pack toward the Delaware River. I noticed on the last turn two more Trenton patrol units had joined the group. Stephanie started pushing buttons on the dashboard and eventually connected the phone option. She used the voice command to try to call 911. I rolled down the window pitching out my phone.

"Well, you can add littering to your list of charges," she said cutting her eyes at me.

"It's just a fine. I'm not too worried about it."

"Yeah I guess after kidnapping and evading arrest it's a small thing," she muttered to herself.

We rode in silence for a few minutes Stephanie occasionally looking over her shoulder at the pack of police cars still tailing us. I know that she was most likely trying to plan an escape but I hoped she was thinking about what I'd said to her the night before in the parking lot of Tryst.

_"Babe."_

_I couldn't tear my eyes off her. It'd been a year since we'd seen each other. A year since I'd spoken to her. A year since that night I let my dick create this fucked up mess. A year since she sent me that damn text asking to meet me. A year since she cut me out of her life and then moved halfway across the country to avoid me. A year. A fucking year. _

_"Do you want something Ranger? Or did you just want to ruin my night?" _

_"No." _

_"No?" She repeated. _

_"Can we go somewhere more private? Maybe we could get a cup of coffee?" _

_"Lester is my ride," she said nodding over my shoulder where the bastard still stood. _

_"I'm sure Les won't mind if I give you a ride to your parents house." _

_Stephanie looked over my shoulder to Lester and bit the corner of her lip. I silently begged her to say yes. If she would give me this small chance maybe there was hope. I watched as she seemed to struggle with the decision then met my eyes resolutely. _

_"Im sorry Ranger my answer is no. When I told you I needed to be free of you I meant it. You made your choice and I'm making mine." _

_"Babe, I was wrong. You know I love you. I even told you I've thought about marrying you. I still think about it." _

_"You can't deny fucking me and leaving, again. Only this time you didn't even wait until the sun came up." _

_Lester muttered behind me obviously finding out for the first time what caused his friend to leave town. A minute ago he might have helped me now I was sure I was completely on my own. _

_"Do me a favor Ranger," she said stepping past me toward Lester. "Find someone else to fuck with. I'm not interested..." _

"Is that a helicopter?" Stephanie asked pulling back into the now. "It is a helicopter."

Stephanie reached up and slid the cover of the sunroof back to get a better look. I quickly closed it. When she looked at me confused I just said cameras. She didn't ask anymore questions. For that I was grateful.

"Babe do me a favor?" I asked shooting her a quick glance.

She eyed me skeptically the nodded her consent. Behind your seat is an emergency cell phone. Can you get it for me?"

She reached around the back, of seat but couldn't find it. Stephanie unbuckled her seatbelt and spun around in her seat leaning over her ass in the air looking for the phone.

"I got it," she said handing it to me before she righted herself and buckled her seatbelt.

I made a call to Tank issuing orders in rapid fire Spanish and closed the phone tucking it away from Stephanie's reach.

"Look why don't you just let me out of the car and I'll tell them everything is fine. That this whole thing is a big misunderstanding. You have a good working relationship with the police department. They'll probably drop the charges. Well, except the littering; I mean you did that in front of like ten cops."

"I'm willing to take my chances. If I have to go to jail to prove I'm serious about my feelings then I will. It's not a step I look forward to but I'll do what's necessary," I said keeping my eyes forward..

Stephanie turned her head to the passenger window and began muttering to her herself. It was a habit she didn't seem to be able to control. The fact that she'd not learned to control it even after a year away was a blessing I hadn't expected but for which I would be eternally grateful.

I listened as she muttered to the window she complained about being kidnapped, about how I wouldn't listen to her, about how I'd treated her in the past, about that night I'd run away from her, how she didn't want to be on the news again.

Then she said something I will never forget. Words that gave me hope we could work everything out between us. She said she didn't want to wait on me again.

Hearing her say she didn't want to wait on me gave me hope that she wanted to be with me. That maybe I hadn't screwed up everything between us up so badly they couldn't be repaired. I knew that this was my chance to talk to her. Hell, it was maybe my last chance.

"Babe. Stephanie. I'm sor-"

"Manoso. Ranger Manoso pull over to the shoulder," buzzed a disembodied voice from one of the squad cars behind us. "Pull over and keep your hands on the steering wheel."

The speed in which her head snapped to me and then out the back glass and then to me again was unprecedented for her. In all the years that I have known Stephanie she never moved at that speed. I chanced a glance in her direction and noted her eyes widening as she turned to look though the rear window again.

"You'd better pull over," she said. "I'll tell them it was a misunderstanding, I swear. Just pull over before this gets completely out of control."

"Don't worry Babe," I said playing it completely cool. When she glared at me I slid down in the seat a little and punched down on the gas. Taking us back on the freeway.

Stephanie's eyes darted to the back window again. She seemed fixated on the squad cars following us. I briefly wondered if she was planning to jump from the car but I let that thought go. We were doing 95 miles per hour on the New Jersey Turnpike. She was bold but not crazy. Plus I had the child locks secured she couldn't open her door.

"Hey Ranger," she said reaching out to touch my arm. "I think the Calvary is coming."

I glanced in the rear view mirror just in time to see a black Range Rover weave between two TPD cruisers. Fucking Lester. Now she's expecting him to rescue her. Not going to happen.

I placed my hand over her's where it rested on my bicep and gave a little squeeze. "Relax I got this."

"Got what?" She asked narrowing her eyes at me. "What's going on here Ranger?"

"Stephanie we need to talk. Actually I need to talk and you need to listen."

Stephanie stopped shifting her attention steadily between me and the crowd of flashing lights following us and suddenly went still. For the first time since I'd walked into Pino's I had her undivided attention.

"Will you give me chance to talk with you?" I asked.

Once again I waited while she processed my words.

"I don't know," she replied. "Haven't we said it all already?"

"No." I replied.

I whipped the car down an exit ramp into downtown Trenton. The pack of cars behind us scrambled to make the exit too. I stifled a grin when I saw one of the cars fishtail and slam into Les' Range Rover. He'd just got that car a week ago. He deserved it for keeping her from me last night.

"Where are we going Ranger? Do you really think you can hide from them?" she asked me glancing out the window again.

"I'll figure something out," I said shrugging one shoulder.

"He'll figure something out," Stephanie muttered. "He's kidnapped me and they are going to arrest him, and he says he'll figure out something."

We rode in silence for a couple of minutes. The silence was uncomfortable. I was positive she was up to something and I was watching her every move. With Stephanie you could never be too careful.

"Ranger?" she asked.

"Babe,"

"Why are you doing this?"

This was it time to lay it all on the line. Time to be honest with her and with myself. I looked at her across the console. She was waiting for my response. I looked in the rearview mirror at the cars chasing us. I took a right and then a left and another then the gate of Rangeman came into view and I took her hand in mine.

"I did this because I wanted to talk to you and you wouldn't listen. I'm a desperate man."

The gate opened when we were about a half a block away and I punched the gas going down the ramp and sliding into my parking spot. I watched as the gate slid closed keeping the police from following us into the garage's safety.

Stephanie looked over her shoulder at the closed gate and then at me.

"Are you holding me hostage?" she asked.

"No. You're free to go anytime. I am risking my freedom to talk to you so I'd appreciate it if you'd go inside and talk to me for a few minutes. Then I promise if you want to leave I'll get Tank to take you anywhere you want to go."

Stephanie looked over her shoulder again and took in the scene of the cars with their lights flashing. Outside the gate several police officers were arguing with Tank no doubt about gaining access to the building.

They were all doing such a good job at pretending to chase us and then arrest me I decided to double my donation to the TPD Family Support Fund. After all it was a good cause, and those guys just might have helped me get my woman.

"I'll give you ten minutes," she said crossing her arms across her chest.

I'd hoped for more than ten minutes but like I'd told her I was desperate. I'd take what she'd give me. I opened her door and she exited the car. I had ten minutes to make her stay. Forever.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The doors opened to my penthouse and for a moment I wondered if I'd made a mistake choosing this floor. But Stephanie took a deep breath and stepped into the lobby area. I unlocked the door and hoped she'd take that next step inside.

Stephanie was standing in the foyer looking around as I dropped my keys into the tray with a loud thunk drawing her attention to me. Once she was looking at me I held her eyes with mine while I took off the earrings and the handcuffs. I put them both on the tray and reached my hand out to her.

"I'm going to step into the bedroom for a minute. Do you remember where the kitchen is?"

Stephanie nodded and I wondered if her lack of voice was because she was nervous or confused.

"Help yourself to anything you want. I'll only be a minute."

I changed clothes in mere seconds. I slid into a black polo style shirt and a pair of black jeans taking away the remains of the street thug and becoming the man I wanted her to see. I ran back across the bedroom and let a sigh of relief when I saw her sitting in the club chair in the living room.

"You asked me why I did this," I said stepping out of the doorway of the bedroom. "I did this because a year ago you left me and like a fool I let you go."

I watched her take in my appearance and then I watched as she fiddled with the lid of the bottle of water she was drinking. She didn't say anything so I continued as I sat down on the coffee table in front of her.

"I didn't want you to go to San Antonio. I hated it when you told me you were leaving and that you didn't want my help. That you wanted to be on your own. At first I was confused because you'd never refused my help before. Then after a couple of days I realized I'd never given you a reason to stay."

"Ran-"

"Let me finish I only have a few minutes left. The thing was I didn't think I had anything to offer you. I didn't have a life outside my work. I didn't have time for a relationship. I certainly didn't have the capacity to love someone. So I stayed here in Trenton and tried convince myself that you were better off without me."

Stephanie narrowed her eyes at me and I knew I needed to talk faster or she would be looking for Tank to take her home. Not that he'd do it without my permission but Lester was a wild card when it came to her. He might just take her back to Texas if she asked him.

"Only I'm not better off without you. Without you all I have is my work and empty time on my hands. I love you. I've loved you for a long time. For some reason I wouldn't admit it to you or even myself. But the plain hard truth is I'm in love with you."

The silence in the room was deafening. Even stranger was how still Stephanie was. I held my breath waiting for her to move, for her to stand up and walk out, for her to slap me. That's what I expected her to do. Only she sat still as a stone staring at me.

"Babe please, please say something."

"You let me go."

"Yes, I did. It was the second biggest mistake of my life."

"What was the first?" she whispered.

"That night I crawled out of your bed like a coward."

Stephanie let out a small grunt of agreement.

"I've been ashamed of that moment for a long time. I owe you an apology. I was shaken up by how it felt to be with you and I decided to leave rather than face my feelings. For that I am sorry."

Stephanie leaned forward and set the bottle she'd been holding on the table next to my leg. Then she locked eyes with me. I watched as her blue eyes filled with tears. With each tear my chest tightened. This is it I thought. She's leaving again.

Instead she reached out her hand and rested it on my cheek brushing her thumb across my skin.

"You're forgiven," she said. "I know how hard it is to be afraid of your feelings."

"Babe," I choked out. "Thank you."

She nodded and dropped her eyes from mine. I knew I was out of time. This time I was certain she was leaving. She had heard me. She'd done everything I asked. I wasn't surprised when she stood up from the chair and took a step towards the door. I knew it was coming.

I pushed up from my seat on the table and grabbed her elbow spinning her body into mine and pushing my lips against hers. I kissed her liked I'd never kissed anyone before. I held the passion in check and kissed her with love and tenderness. I kissed her with the feelings in my soul. I kissed her to show her I loved her.

When the kiss ended I dropped to my knees in front of her prepared to the one thing I'd never done for anyone not even for my captors in Colombia. I was prepared to beg. Only before I could open my mouth to say a word she was on her knees in front of me.

"I love you," she said. "San Antonio is nice but I missed you so much. I wanted you to come get me and bring me home."

"You are home now. Will you stay?"

"Yes."

"You're staying in Trenton?" I asked.

"Of course you're here and this is my home."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Well, that's it folks. I hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to get back to writing another chapter of From The Inside Looking Out pretty soon. I haven't worked on it since October because there's just so much going on with my family. I'm determined to finish it or give it up to someone to finish it for me.

Thanks for reading. If you enjoyed this little adventure leave me a review I enjoy hearing your points of view. Thanks!


End file.
